narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yota
Purple Aura Ok, for those of you who actually watched the episode, you should have noticed that Yota produced an ominous purple aura, twice I believe. Shortly then, a white snake came out of his scarf, Naruto through it on the ground and it vanished, as Naruto agrred to teach Yota. I believe it deserves mention. So, do we mention it as a genjutsu talent, or a different ability all together? I certainly hope it's not another Oro mention. It shouldn't be because the snake vanished in thin air....JaZZBaND (talk) 15:25, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :Wait for the next episode, there's nothing to mention because we don't know.--Elveonora (talk) 19:21, May 23, 2013 (UTC) ::He's probably got something to do with orochimaru --ROOT 根 (talk) 19:29, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I guess I can do that. But if it comes to be that it isn't explained, we'll come back to it. Thanks ^_^ JaZZBaND (talk) 21:04, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :Exactly, in case it isn't expanded upon later on, will be mention it as is.--Elveonora (talk) 22:11, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Whistling Isn't his whistle-wind-attack a jutsu on its own? I mean, Naruto mentioned that when he's happy, there's wind around him, okay. But it's usually snowing when he's happy, so I think the whistling has nothing to do with his emotional weather thing. Also, shouldn't we list him as a water and wind user? He can control both of them after all.Norleon (talk) 10:42, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :I wanted to bring this up, he doesn't change the actual climate, he makes weather out of thin air, that should be enough to list him as Fuuton, Suiton, Raiton user, and perhaps Doton due the flowers and Katon for the sun too 0_o Unless his power is a Kekkei Genkai or an "unique trait"--Elveonora (talk) 12:57, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :Yes will you list him as lightning, water and wind user? (talk) 14:59, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Not yet, in case it doesn't get revealed as a KKG, unique trait or an experiment, then I would like to if others don't mind.--Elveonora (talk) 15:30, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Well, I totally agree with you, but since the next episode is the end of the Yota Saga, we should wait. I mean, the episode will likely explain the origin of his abilities. In the case that it doesn't, we'll continue the discussion to make a final decision. Who knows, it might be an entirely different thing than simply weather manipulation. 0.0! JaZZBaND (talk) 20:54, May 24, 2013 (UTC) After seeing the recent episode, seems to me Yota has Water, Wind and Lightning natures. Actually I think the weather manipulation doesn't need to rely on emotions after seeing Yota take himself out. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 13:46, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Would his ability to create snow list him as Hyōton user? Perhaps we should credit him with "Unnamed Weather Manipulate KKG" or something along those lines. As for his nature types, wind, water and lightning are a given. Earth and fire though?--Reliops (talk) 14:26, May 30, 2013 (UTC) I wouldn't list him as using any of those natures. As far as we know, he's not creating those phenomena through nature transformation. That would be like listing Naruto as an Earth Release user over the tunnel he made in his fight against Neji. Omnibender - Talk - 15:50, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Edo Tensei Isn't he already an Edo Tensei during Naruto's academy days? his eyes are that of an Edo Tensei Zombie ...and after being reincarnated, nothing changed. Shouldn't we metion it on the trivia ?? (talk) 14:29, May 25, 2013 (UTC)Shounen.Kid :Ugh, he was alive back then. Edo Tensei can't die, they are dead. He was eating and all.--Elveonora (talk) 14:37, May 25, 2013 (UTC) He was dead.--Reliops (talk) 14:23, May 30, 2013 (UTC)Reliops :Cool, so at least we know Zombies eat food too--Elveonora (talk) 15:16, May 30, 2013 (UTC) I don't understand how he destroyed himself at the end. I thought with Edo Tensei, he'd just get revived right after. (talk) 15:30, May 30, 2013 (UTC) It's filler, it's there to fill in, not to make sense. It's nice when it does, but that is the exception, not the rule. Omnibender - Talk - 15:50, May 30, 2013 (UTC) yes but with that being said, is it noteworthy that he's the only edo tensei'd individual to eat, i mean, would someone normally under edo tensei normally need to eat?--Caseather (talk) 16:02, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Don't think they need to eat, they just can if they want to. Omnibender - Talk - 16:05, July 11, 2013 (UTC) and as for "destroying himself" doesn't the technique end if the revived is effect in a way that gives them closure?....--Caseather (talk) 04:41, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, but when that happens, we see the technique becoming undone, with the sacrifice used for the technique falling from the ashes of the technique. Only conceivable thing to have happened is for Yota to have received closure just as he attacked, destroying the sacrifice and the ashes of the technique. Omnibender - Talk - 15:39, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Sound Affiliation Anyone else thinks he deserves a sound village affiliation? I only suggest this because they implied that he's been in Orochimaru and Kabuto's service since before the introduction of the series in all technicality up to this point of the war. VlenFlyheight (talk) 12:25, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :He was a puppet, not member.--Elveonora (talk) 12:33, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::my mistake, its been a while and i hadn't noticed those kind of attachments were no longer qualifying (Distinctly remember Genyumaru having sound affiliation before and was making the connection. Still wouldn't be surprised if Yota would be given Sound in the card gameVlenFlyheight (talk) 12:37, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Moniker The blog post about the Yota episodes in Pierrot's blog called him . There's a pun in it because Otenki can mean both "weather" and "mood, temper". So, how should we add it? "Moody Weather Yota"? Omnibender - Talk - 23:23, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :That is the Kekkey Genkay's name ot the technique provided from the Kekkey Genkai?. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 23:37, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Feels more like a title to the character than a name for his technique. Kinda like Sasori of the Red Sand and Gaara of the Sand Waterfall. Omnibender - Talk - 23:45, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Now i get it, I'm disappointed, hoping for the technique's name or something :(. I say go ahead. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 23:53, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Wouldn't be a bad name to use for his bloodline either. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 01:12, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :Because if this was the Kekkei Genkai's name. Ukon's and Sakon's Kekkei Genkai name would be correct. But everyone doubts that Kishi would never give a Kekkei Genkai such a name "it is nos his style". Dan.Faulkner (talk) 01:16, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I know it probably isn't, even less so since Yota is a anime only character, but we could use it as the kekkei genkai name since we are in fact lacking in that respect. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 01:22, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :But using this as the Kekkei Genkai's name ins't right too, would be a misleading information. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 01:36, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::I saw this blog article before a month ago, nothing new with it except that this story was happened when Naruto and his Konoha friends were at 7. About the moniker, I don't think it's necessary to use it at all. I remembered Naruto in episode #314 and Hiruzen in episode #315 referred about Yota's abilities with a merely word. (The rain ability to be exact). —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 04:25, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::: is very vague don't you think? What should we do?. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 01:29, July 4, 2013 (UTC) hole this one thing i noticed, when the eventual "team ten" asks yota where he's from and what village he just says "none" and "all over the place" but when the ANBU ask him the very same thing he instead says "i don't know about complicated things" why is that?--Caseather (talk) 23:34, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Elements He can manipulate weather: he uses water whirlpools, air whirlpools, purple lightning, and snow/ice. Aren't ninjutsu these? He uses substantially wind release, water release, ice release and lightning release. He uses a genjutsu (white snake) against the Anbu (NS ep. 315). --Sharingan91 (talk) 19:54, April 17, 2017 (UTC)